Raging Sea and Burning Ash
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Sent away by his father and godly allies to hide him from Zeus's wrath, Percy goes through a journey with his new friend Ash. Hey, it could be fun and he deserved a vacation. It's not like there would be any world ending threats in this world, right? (Pairings undecided)
1. Chapter 1

Raging Sea and Burning Ash 1

Chapter one

-Gary-

"Come oooooon already!" Gary Oak, Son of the former champion Blue Oak, Grandson of the famed Pokémon professor Samuel Oak, heir to the Oak family groaned in annoyance. The sixteen-year-old had his starter, he had his beginner pokeballs, and his pokedex. He was ready to start his Arceus damned Journey but couldn't until everyone was gathered for the professor to see them off. "We all know Ashy-Boy is too scared to show up. He probably realized he'll never be a trainer and just stayed hom- OW!" his words were cut off when his scowling grandfather began tugging on his ear.

"Gary you will start showing the manners your father should have raised you with or I'll decide you aren't ready to start a journey yet." The aged professor scolded harshly, not caring that this was humiliating Garry in front of the other trainers that were waiting on Ash. "And if you must know, Ash was by here earlier. He and Delia found an injured young man last night and brought him here to get checked up on. Once we had him patched up we all decided that the young man should start a journey as well. I let him borrow one of my Pokémon to catch a starter from one of the wild Pokémon around pallet town and they should be back soon."

"If he needed Ashy-boy's help he'll probably only be able to catch a caterpie." Garry scoffed, having managed to escape his grandfather's grip and knowing that since he had registered in the pokedex and was and sixteen that the threat of stopping his journey was just words.

"Professor!" speak of the Giratina, that was Mrs. Ketchum's voice, "We're back!" the happy woman walked into the laboratory and hugged the professor who smiled, the man always happy to see the Ketchums for some strange reason. Behind the eternally happy woman walked two teenagers with pitch black hair. One of them was of course the loser of Pallet, old Ashy-Boy. On his pathetic rival's shoulder sat a simple Pikachu, a sight that made him scoff at what the idiot had been saddled with as a starter.

The teenager beside Ash though was a bit of a different story, something about him put Gary on edge. While he had hair as dark as Ash's the guy's eyes were a blazing green. He also walked straighter, carrying himself in a way that let Gary know, without a doubt, that this newcomer wouldn't roll over and hide if someone tried to push him around. On his belt were two pokeballs with a third resting in his palm.

"Thank you for loaning me your Alakazam professor." The new guy said with a polite nod to Gary's grandfather who happily accepted the returned pokeball from the trainer's hand. "Thank you very much Percy." His grandpa nodded, pocketing the returned mon, "I assume you caught your starter?"

"Didn't even have to battle, I found two that wanted to come with me." The new guy, apparently named Percy, smiled and gave the two pokeballs a shake, "And they're ready for some action."

"Probably as weak as your friend." Gary spoke up, knowing he needed to establish things now, so this newcomer knew the pecking order and that with his choice of friends, this Percy only belonged at the bottom.

"What was that?" Percy's head snapped Gary's way, those blazing green eyes glaring at him with an intensity far beyond what he had been expecting. "I'd suggest you put you watch your mouth runt; I don't take too kindly to people insulting my friends."

"Then maybe get better friends." Gary smirked, wanting to goad this hot-tempered idiot into a battle, get him mad and let him make mistakes so Gary could crush him.

"Maybe you should get some new insults." Percy shot back without missing a beat, "A new haircut and some better breath wouldn't go unwarranted either."

"What did you just say!" Gary snapped, Squirtle's ball in hand and ready to call his starter out at a moment's notice.

"You heard me Pixie Stick." Percy brought out a pokeball of his own and made a 'bring it' gesture, "I think putting some jumped up little twit like you in his place will make for an excellent first battle. What do you say Ash, which partner should I go with?"

"Bring out the big guns," Ash snickered, "I want to see Gary's expression."

"I'm assuming it's something impressive?" Grandpa Oak asked eagerly as even the other rookies were looking excited at an imminent battle.

"Extremely." Delia Ketchum smiled.

"Well we do have a battlefield outside." Grandpa Oak glanced out to his league regulation battle arena that the man would use to keep his own team in shape and let his sponsored trainers work at when they were in town. "What type of Pokémon did you catch young man?"

"Both are water types." Percy answered as the professor nodded.

"Since you both have water types I'll just set it to the water arena." Grandpa Oak nodded, entering the settings into a tablet as the floor of the ring slid open to reveal a pool with a few platforms.

Taking his place, Gary struck a pose as his cheer squad chanted their support, "Let's show this fool. Go, Squirtle!" he let out his starter which looked pumped at the chance for a battle."

"Let's see you face the _true _power of the seas." Percy smirked, tossing his pokeball high as it burst open, "To battle, Kyogre!" and out came a blue Pokémon, about half again the size of a beach ball that Gary didn't recognize. Ignoring his grandpa's strangled noise, Gary pulled out his pokedex to scan the Pokémon as it bounced in water like an excited child, only to get a notification of 'no data available'.

"Whatever," Gary scoffed and put the red piece of technology back in his pocket, "So you've got a weird blubber mon. You're still going down. Let's do this Squirtle!"

"'tle." His starter looked nervous, making Gary scowl.

"None of that, we need to beat this loser!" Gary snapped at him as Delia Ketchum, acting as the ref, called for the battle to begin. Focusing on the matter at hand, Gary pointed forward dramatically, "Alright Squirtle, tackle attack!"

"Kyogre, meet that tackle head on!" Percy ordered as well as Gary scoffed. That fool's Pokémon looked like it was all blubber, Squirtle's had hard heads and harder shells so this should be a cakewalk.

"Squirtle!" his started cried out as the two tackle attacks met and it was _his_ starter, not Percy's that lost the power struggle.

"What?!" Gary gaped as Percy cheered.

"Alright little buddy, let's try a water pulse!" Percy ordered.

"Ogre, ogre!" the Pokémon, Kyogre, dove down and then leapt skyward, blasting a powerful water move from its mouth that impacted Squirtle in the chest and slammed his starter hard into the ground, actually ending the fight with that attack as Squirtle's eyes turned to swirls.

"The winner is Percy!" Delia Ketchum announced as Ash ran over to give the other trainer a high five.

"How?!" Gary snapped, torn between shock and humiliation.

"Because that was a legendary Pokémon you idiot!" the professor groused, "I told you not to ignore your studies on the Pokémon of other regions but nooooooo, you thought Kanto was all that mattered."

"…Legendary?!" Gary, his cheer squad, and the other rookie trainers exclaimed as one while Ash and Percy smirked and the tiny legendary splashed about happily in the large pool of water.

-Percy-

-The day before-

Humming to himself, Percy tuned out Zeus' rather tiresome grandstanding speech, wishing he could chat with Apollo, Hermes, or his father about getting together for a guys' night some time, but they looked half asleep with their glazed eyes as Zeus just continued to drone on and on. A loud grating snore interrupted the god of lightning as all eyes turned towards Dionysus who actually _had_ fallen asleep.

"Does an important trial _bore_ you Dionysus?" Zeus seethed.

"What's he even being tried on again?" the wine god yawned, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Zeus is pissy that I gave his kids the beating they needed." Percy spoke up with a roll of his eyes. It had been close to six months since the end of the second Titanomachy and things at camp had been miserable since the war ended. The day after everyone had settled back into the camp, Zeus had brought close to thirty demigods to camp as it turned out Zeus was frequently breaking the oath of the big three but just took his children when they were old enough and placed them in the Lotus Hotel. He had forced Apollo to reveal when the prophecy would come to fruition and then wiped the prophecy god's memory of it.

While the gods had argued on Olympus at Zeus' actions, his spawn had tried taking control of the camp. They felt entitled to everything given who their dear daddy was and didn't like being told 'no'.

A weapon a child of Hephaestus had been forging for himself for months? A child of Demeter's prized flowers? Dionysus' vintage wine collection? Chiron's bow? It didn't matter what it was or who owned it, if the children of Zeus saw it and wanted it they tried to take it. The rest of the campers fought back as best as they could to keep their possessions and when it was just petty greed Percy intervened but didn't get too physical.

Then one of them took a page out of his father's page and tried forcing himself on one of the female campers. Percy had left each child of Zeus at the camp with broken bones and put the fear of Tartarus in them. But Zeus decided anyone laying a hand on his children needed to be punished.

"You assaulted my children!" Zeus roared, shooting to his feet, "You shall pay! YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT!" a blast of lightning from the master bolt came screaming towards him. Percy barely had time to wonder if the Mark of Achilles would protect him from something like that before his world went white.

"Boy for a straight guy he's dramatic." A sarcastic void spoke out from his side as Percy blinked away the spots in his eyes to find himself in a white void with Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and his father.

"…The fuck?" Percy looked around at where they were.

"We had a feeling our little brother would try something like this." Hestia told him "So we were ready to move you between the worlds when he attacked. He currently thinks you're dead. We're going to place you in another world to recover and have time without crazy wars and world ending plots while we deal with Zeus and get everything handled back home."

"We'll come get you if you want to leave once things are handled back home." Apollo nodded and gave him a noogie "And don't worry I picked a fun one. One last thing though, the Mark of Achilles won't last through the world jump but I'm helping increase your healing factor to compensate. Now, your body is about to land in your new world so brace yourself."

"What do you-" Percy began only for the void to vanish as he found himself just outside a tree line near a small town and slamming hard into the ground "…oooooow."

**AN: Just in case it wasn't clear, Percy's Kyogre is so small because it's a really young one, more will be shown later about Percy getting it. **

**AN2: I have an idea for pairings for Ash and Percy but am open to other suggestions. Current idea is Mallow for Ash and Sabrina for Percy. Obviously, this means Percabeth didn't happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm really happy with the response this story got last chapter. That said I'm still working on figuring out the pairings. I want people who could reasonably be written as just starting their journey or people who I can make a reasonable excuse for. I have three pairing ideas so far. We have Angie and Zoey from Sinnoh as I could write them as just starting their journey (I would need to rewatch their episodes again admittedly but from what I remember they would be fun) or Whitney from Sinnoh, giving the excuse that her gym team was almost entirely family Pokémon as they run the Gym and she wants to journey to catch her own team. I want Ash and Percy to meet the girls in Viridian so the four can start travelling so please give not only who you want (from those three or a new option) and more importantly why. Also, no multi pairings.**

**AN2: Also, I want to make it clear that Percy will have several water types but won't be a pure water specialist. I'm planning on Percy, Ash, and the girls they get shipped with and travel with to be pseudo specialists. Around half of their mon will be that one type while others will be assorted. (That means suggest what type you want for the girls when you make a pairing suggestion)**

Raging Sea and Burning Ash

Chapter 2

-Percy-

"So Ash," Percy asked as the duo walked through the woods of Pallet, "anything Pokémon around here you think we should look for?"

"Well we do have a river you can look in for more water types." Ash shrugged, "I wanna get a pidgey though. Maybe a heracross if we can find one but I doubt we'll find any fighting types around here."

"Fighting types?" Percy asked, tilting his head as he remembered what he had picked up from the Ketchum family in his brief time in this world, Delia Ketchum having bene a very helpful source of knowledge in that brief time.

"Yeah," Ash grinned, "my dad's a fighting type specialist and want to have some too. I don't think I'll devote myself to the type like he did, but I do want to catch as many fighting types as I can."

"I gotcha." Percy nodded, "I think I'll be the same with water types."

"Then let's get going!" Ash slapped him on the back, "The river's this way." Grinning, Percy followed his new friend as they jogged down to reach the river right at the base of the waterfall, Pikachu cheering from Ash's shoulder for them to run faster. Getting there, Ash began setting up for them to have lunch with Pikachu helping while Percy let out the baby Kyogre along with the other Pokémon he had caught, a young spheal. The two happy baby beach balls start cheering and bouncing around in the shallows.

"Hey guys." Percy smiled as they splashed about, "You two ready to go find some more friends?"

"Spheal!" "Ogre! Ogre! Ogre!" they cheered as Percy set down his bag.

"Then let's go." Diving in the water, Percy looked about as the two young mon swam alongside him. There were several Pokémon all around them as the trio swam but none caught his eye as Ash thought back go meeting Spheal and Kyogre.

-Flashback-

"So Percy." Delia Ketchum smiled as the three of them walked out of Professor Oak's lab, a stubborn Pikachu being forced to follow reluctantly while an Alakazam remained in the pokeball tucked in Percy's pocket, "What sort of Pokémon are you hoping to catch?"

"You mentioned water types earlier right?" Percy frowned as he worked to recall what he had picked up, the Ketchums having taken his lack of knowledge as partial memory loss from when he hit his head on entry into the dimension.

"Yeah, Professor Oak's ranch goes over by the ocean so we can head down there to see if we can find any." Ash cheered, Pikachu sighing at the trainer's exuberance.

"Come on boys." Delia Ketchum smiled, althought Percy was starting to wonder if the kind woman could do anything but smile. Getting down to the pier, Percy smiled at the familiar sound of the various sea life speaking to him. The various water Pokémon could sense his connection to the sea and moved about in excitement, the wild sea Pokémon perhaps more in tune with that sensation given the water types with trainers at the ranch didn't react in the same way. A low thrum filled the air, rippling across the surface of the water as the trio fell silent, seeing the water begin to bubble further out.

"Something's coming." Percy stared wide eyed at the ocean before the surface burst up as a massive blue Pokémon surfaced.

"Kyogre." Delia Ketchum breathed out in awe as Pikachu squeaked in terror.

"Ogre!" a tiny version of the giant whale like Pokémon shot up from the ocean and landed in Percy's lap, bouncing up and down excitedly. _"New friend! New friend! New Friend!"_ Percy heard in his head as the baby Pokémon flopped about.

"_So, you are the Sea Child whose presence I sensed."_ The larger Kyogre leaned down to look Percy in the eye, sending a bemused glance at Ash who's fanboying out at meeting what he kept calling a 'legendary'.

"I'm Percy," he nodded to the large Pokémon, able to sense power beyond the norm within it, power reminiscent of his father "son of Poseidon."

"_A name I do not recognize. You are from a world beyond my own aren't you?"_ the massive being asked. Percy gave a silent nod in answer, _"Why are you here?"_

"Percy…can you understand Kyogre?" Ash asked with wide eyes fascination. Before Percy could try to convince Ash or Mrs. Ketchum otherwise Kyogre nodded towards Ash. "That's awesome dude!...How?"

'_For he is a Son of the Sea'_ Kyogre's voice appeared again in Percy's mind but without its mouth moving, judging by the Ketchum's expressions they understood it as well this time. _'Now Percy, Son of Poseidon. My son wishes to see the world and you are to look after him. If you fail at this, I will eat you.'_

Percy gulped at that as Kyogre had made sure to show each and every one of its many teeth with that threat, "Noted ma'am." He gulped even as Kygore bounced happily about in the water.

'_His friend Spheal will be coming as well. And Pikachu, do avoid blasting your trainer with your lightning, it would be very annoying to try and ensure a new chosen one gets born'_ it felt like Kyogre was smirking at that.

"He's what?!" Mrs. Ketchum clutched her son.

'_He's a chosen one and I suppose you three have things to talk about.'_ Kyorge began to sink beneath the waves as another tiny round Pokémon rose up to play with the baby Kyorge, _'Toodles, I'll be watching!'_

Gulping, Percy turned to look at a slack jawed Ash and Delia Ketchum, knowing there was no way to bullshit his way out of this after what the 'legendary' had just done. "Damnit." He sighed.

-End Flashback-

Shaking himself free from the memory, thankfully avoiding the awkward conversation that was having to explain to the Ketchums just what the mother Kyogre had been talking about, Percy noted a large serpentine shape moving towards them through the water. It came closer as Percy saw a massive blue sea serpent with a trident like shape on its forehead encircle. The serpent eyed him silently, judging him even as Kyogre and Spheal swam over to start poking the giant mon. _"Who are you?"_ the serpent asked, _"To be guarding one such as Kyogre?"_

"_He's a Percy!" _Kyogre zoomed about happily,_ "Mama said he was a sea child!"_

"_I will not let you be the sole protector of young Kyogre!"_ the sea serpent reared to show its full size, _"Not unless you can prove you have the power to protect him-"_ the monologue was cut off by Percy delivering a solid punch to the serpents jaw as the mon was sent rocketing down to the bed of the deep river with a thud. _"…ow."_

"You okay there?" Percy asked, swimming down to check on the now dizzy looking creature.

"_I dink you knocked a tooth loose." _The creature spat and a tooth indeed did come out.

"I can fix that." Percy touched the mon's face as the bruising blue scales returned to their normal color and a new tooth grew in, the ability to heal anyone when he was in the water with them was a rather useful one at times like these.

"_You have proven your power, Percy of the sea."_ The serpent bowed to him, _"I shall happily accompany you on your journey to further protect the young master Kyogre."_

"Um…okay?" Percy, not knowing what else to say to this, pulled out a pokeball and touched the sea snake, the creature rushing into the small ceramic orb with a burst of red light. Pulling out his pokedex, Percy saw his new Pokémon was named Gyarados and was considered one of the stronger water types outside of the legendaries. "Huh…neat. Wonder if Ash found anything neat up top?"


End file.
